


Showtime

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Harry's on crew, High School AU, Louis's the lead role, Love Confessions, M/M, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's leading the crew and Louis's the lead role in this year's spring musical. Inspired by the prompt "AU where one's a techie and the other's the lead actor" on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that Elounor breakup? And Harry's lastest Instagram post?

Harry couldn't believe himself. He was head of the crew and his crush, Louis, was the lead in the spring musical. This year's show was How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. Ever since Louis's stellar performance as Danny Zuko in last year's Grease, he was a shoo in to play J. Pierpont Finch.

The real reason Harry couldn't believe himself right now was because his ride fell through. It was 10:30 PM during motherfucking production week and Gemma wasn't there to pick him up.

"Need a ride, Styles?" Louis drove up to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry got into the passenger seat, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He and Louis were in the same car. "You're gonna be great this weekend."

"I could say the same thing to you. You got crew running like a well oiled machine."

"This is my last show; I want everything to be perfect."

"I know the feeling." Harry and Louis had both been involved with the spring musical since their freshman year, Louis in the cast and Harry in the crew. That was also when Harry's crush on Louis blossomed.

Harry thanked Louis again for the ride when they pulled into his driveway. "See you tomorrow, Finch."

Louis laughed. "See ya."

-

The events of Monday night kept Harry going for the rest of production week. He may not have slept enough, eaten enough, or done enough of his homework, but he shared a car ride alone with Louis Tomlinson. Niall and Liam, his best friends who were also in crew, found the situation incredible. 

"So are ya finally gonna confess?" Niall asked him. "It's been long enough. You've been up Louis's ass for three years now, H."

"He wishes he was up Louis's ass." Liam said. Niall laughed and high fived him.

Harry sighed. "Shut up guys. Nothing's gonna happen between us."

-

Preparing for the Friday night show was like racing towards the finish line. The whole cast, crew, and pit orchestra were on edge and ready to snap. When the audience began filing into the auditorium, Harry gave the crew a pep talk.

"We may not be the stars of the show, but this show wouldn't be happening without us. No matter what you do tonight, make sure to give it a hundred percent."

The performance was incredible on everyone's part. Even the elevator, the bane of the crew's existence, worked perfectly. Louis was wonderful, of course. Whenever Harry had a quiet moment, he would just listen to Louis. They were both doing something they loved tonight.

At the end of the show, they got a standing ovation like they always did. Their director sent them home as early as possible because they had two shows the next day. Harry and Louis's last two high school shows.

-

The Saturday matinee was a little rough. The elevator didn't work so smoothly and Eleanor, the girl who played Rosemary, forgot some of lines. Harry was a little pissed, but he wasn't going to complain. The show must go on.

Thankfully, the Saturday night show was much better. It felt surreal to Harry; he didn't really believe it was his last show until the standing ovation. He got a little teary eyed knowing he'd never do this again.

The cast/crew/pit party was at Zayn's house, Louis's best friend who played Bud. Harry was going to miss these people he'd become so close with.

"Pretty good way to go out, yeah?" Louis asked him when he went into the kitchen for more food.

"Yeah. I'm kind of sad it's over though."

"'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.'"

"Don't get all sentimental on me Tomlinson."

Louis laughed. "Okay, but let me be serious for one more minute. Our last musical ended and it's weird cause I've had a crush on you since our first musical started."

Harry's eyes widened. "No."

"I'm afraid so."

"Me too."

"What? Really?"

"Yep."

"So you won't mind if I kiss you then?"

"I'd be a little offended if you didn't."

If Harry had to wait three years to kiss Louis all over again, he'd do it. Louis's lips were soft and he smelled really, really good. Harry felt like he'd come home.

"Be my boyfriend?"

Harry grinned. "That's an offer I can't refuse."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
